Mao: The Card Game
by WrittenCamera396
Summary: A card game like no other. Joe tries to teach the boys Mao... :One-Shot!:


Joe Solomon sat at a round, green table with Zach. Grant and Jonas were visiting, because they were on a short break. He was trying to teach them the card game Mao. They were in Zach's room at Gallagher, bored out of their wits.

"Alright, gentlemen. This is the card game Mao; listen because I am only going to say this once. During game play you are not allowed to speak. That is the only rule you will be told."

"What do you mean that is the only rule we will be told?" asks Grant, you know him being all…_**Grant-like**_.

"I mean exactly what I say Mr. Newman." Joe said as he shuffled the cards. His fingers were moving quickly, as if he were a Black-Jack dealer in a past life or as an alias, whichever came first, although knowing Mr. Solomon it was probably the second one. Zach sighed in contentment. He didn't have to worry about his mother or Cammie at the moment. Don't get him wrong, he loves Cammie, but his mother…frankly, she can go to hell. Zach's infamous smirk made a comeback as he pictured it.

"Okay then, Mister S. Hey lover- boy, Does Zachy- Wacky miss Cammie-Wammie?" Grant teased. Zach cut his eyes at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It looks like Grantee- Bear misses his British Bombshell. I have her on speed dial, Grant. Want to call her?" Grant stiffened at Zach's torture. British Bombshell was his nickname for Bex, not his. It was bad enough that Zach and Bex had a newfound friendship. _Ugh, and everyone thought it would be Macey._

"Hey, that's not funny! By the way, you better not have tried anything while you were at her house last summer!" Grant threatened. Zach smirked and rolled his eyes, and not necessarily in that order.

"Grant, as you mentioned before, I have Cammie, and Bex is like a friend, a sister almost. Besides, we all know she has the hots for you. Whenever I mention you she either drops something or gets some gooey eyed look." Zach informed him.

"So, um, how does Liz look when you mention me?" Jonas finally piped up. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his index finger and looked pointedly at Zach.

"Ahem, gentlemen, time to stop the personal stuff and pay attention." Joe finally said as he dealt the cards. They got seven cards a piece. All of them look dumbfounded at the cards.

"Let the game begin." Solomon said with a smirk on his face after he placed the card that was once on the top of the deck. , their reactions to this game would be priceless, especially Newman. Even though all of his reactions were priceless.

The boys all picked up their cards silently and looked at their teacher. No one moved or said a word for a whole minute.

"Who goes first?" Grant asked. Joe stealthily picked up a card and gave it to Grant, on his left.

"No talking." He muttered. Then he handed a card to Zach, who was on his right. "Delay of game."

Zach quickly looked at his cards; the card drawn had been a two of hearts, so he placed down his two of spades. Joe started counting to five with his fingers. Jonas quickly put down a King of Spades. Joe then handed Jonas his card back and gave him another one while managing to mutter: playing out of turn. He then gave Zach a card saying: failure to name suit.

"Point of Order." The former- teacher suddenly called. Grant let out a sigh. The boys all held their cards while Mr. Solomon put his down.

"Touching cards." He gave each of them a card.

"Seriously, Mr. Solomon? Why are we being forced to play this game!" Grant asks. Joe then gives Grant another card.

"Failure to talk in third person."

"Jonas thinks the rules Mr. Solomon is saying are made up." Jonas declared.

"Zach thinks this is interesting, surprisingly." Zach uttered.

"Grant thinks Mr. S is getting hands on with the cards." Grant says while crossing his arms.

"Joseph Solomon says the young assassins need to notice things."

"You always say that!" Grant yells. Joe gives him another card.

"Failure to talk in third person. Mr. Newman, I believe you should, how to put this in the best way…shut up."

"Failure to talk in third person." Zach says as he gives Mr. Solomon a card. Joe then gives Zach two cards and says: failure to talk in third person AND touching the cards.

"This game is so stupid…" Grant mutters, but being trained assassins everyone heard him.

"Failure to talk in third person, AGAIN." Joe says in a singsong voice.

"GRANT THINKS THAT OUGHT TO TAKE BACK THE DARN CARDS OR I WILL-"

"Jonas and Zach think Grant should go to his 'Angry Corner'." Jonas whispers while looking down.

"Zach thinks he may have to put Grant in his 'Angry Corner'."

"I AM NOT GOING TO THE CORNER AGAIN! I swear, you blow up the Contamination and Corrective lab on your least pleasant day and all of a sudden you're 'rebelling'." Grant was loud and then he soon faded in his sentence. Joe smirked and covertly put two cards on Grant's ever-growing pile, while whispering: Failure to talk in third person. When they were all silently looking at each other, Abby Cameron busted through the door.

She saw the circle of males, the deck of cards , and Grant's ever-growing pile and had a horrific look cast upon her face.

"NO! Stop torturing their poor souls! Not Mao!" She bellowed, and then quickly ran down the hall calling for Rachel Morgan's aid.

The three assassins turned to their teacher with look of surprise on their face, which doesn't happen often. Joe smirked and slowly stood up.

"If you will excuse me, gentlemen. I have to explain to Mrs. Morgan that there was no torture, we'll continue this game tomorrow." Joe ran after Abigail who was already flagging the headmistress down.

Grant , Zach, and Jonas gave each other a look. A look so powerful, and understood by every student who was ever taught by Joseph Solomon. A look that meant: We will never fully know or understand this man.

For now they were content with it, for now anyway…


End file.
